Red headed harpy
by Mirajane Ryuu-Darkwings
Summary: "Minato-kun, he should be back ah...in about...now."The door opened and the rokudaime hokage stumbled in, nursing his head and grumbling something about 'red haired harpys'. Oneshot. R&R please


a small oneshot, hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: i have never owned Naruto and never will

* * *

><p>He observed the blonde from childhood, looking out for him, like he had promised his late sensei. He had seen all his ups and downs, and he had been there to see his happiness unfold. But why did he have to end up with her?<p>

He should have warned the boy against redheaded harpy's.

All his life the boy thought that he loved her, that his heart had chosen her from the very beggining. Looking back now, he was eternally glad that she always rejected him.

Haruno Sakura, his childhood crush. He had thought he liked her, and he himself was to blame. He was after all only 3 when he saw the crying pink haired girl. He wanted to comfort her. To say something to her.

Yamanaka Ino got there faster.

And from that day on, he developed his silly crush on her, a crush that was nothing more then simple friendship, and feeling of familiarity. She was shunned for her big forehead, he for his demon.

She always rejected him, beat him up every single time he asked her out on a date. He knew himslef that she was head over heels for the Uchiha, but he always hoped. For what, he had no idea.

The day they returned from the fateful mission to Wave, all a bit more grown up, with a deeper understanding of what it meant to be a shinobi, that day, he could freely say it now, that was the day his life changed.

That was the day he met her.

She had come to konoha as a representative of the hidden village of Waterfall, a refugee to make the peace treaty stronger.

She was already a chuunin, even if her age suggested she was a little younger then himself. She was 12.

They met by accident.

He bumped into her on the way to Ichirakus.

Typical, he would later scold himslef.

They had both toppled on the ground, nursing their respective foreheads.

"Watch where you are going you blonde baka!" she had screamed, hit him on the head and left with a huff, her long crimson hair swinging behind her.

He had pouted and growled. It was war!

_That redheaded harpy!_

He was happily slurping his ramen in basically a few minutes.

And due to his luck, he saw her once again.

She was escorted around the village by the Hokage himslef. He had brought her to have a bite of the most famous and the best ramen stand in all Konoha. Uzumaki Naruto was halfway greeting his 'jiji' but stopped mid sentence.

When the two individuals spotted one other, instantly a match of glaring started, it was so heated that sparks shot from both their eyes.

The hokage was amused. He never got the chance to ask the old man about it later. He died 3 months after that.

The glaring match was cut short as she left.

The blonde had gone back to his eating.

Ichiraku Teuchi was smiling, and the blonde had absolutely no idea why.

The Chunnin exams were near. Kakashi had niminated them. A month had passed since the incident at Ichirakus. He hadn't seen her since then.

But she appeared. She was there during the preliminaries.

He was utterly ashamed of himself. Sure he had defeated Kiba, but with what? A fart and sheer luck?

And she was watching.

He could see from the small smirk on her face.

She was mockig him.

And her eyes had flashed dangerously red when he was near Hinata. When he made a vow to defeat Neji, she was there, standing behind him. Somehow, he felt he could do it.

But it had absolutely nothing to do with her standing there.

Kakashi had given him to Ebisu for training. But due to his luck, the man was out cold and he had a far better sensei.

Jiraya of the sannin, the legendary man, who was part of the Densetsu no sannin, who trained the Yondaime hokage himslef.

Who was the biggest pervert he had ever laid eyes on.

The first day he got rid of the Gokyu fuuin and he mastered water walking with ease.

The next day, he gave him the summoning contract for the toads and went of peeping to the bathhouses. Naruto had followed.

When he heard his sensei muttering something about a gorgeous redhead, he exploded, not even knowing how or why, but he was suddenly by his side in a flash of yellow and hitting his sensei on the head, hard.

A mixture of 'Ow brat what the hell' and 'don't you dare look at her' was heard.

And she was there, wrapped in a towel, looking absolutely amazing, with her long bloodred locks going down to her ankles and her siler eyes piercing both of them.

She was angry.

After a very heated argument between the blonde and the redhead, during which the white haired man kept away, giggling like a child, they found themselves training with each other durning their free time.

She was there to see him try to hug Sakura, fuming soundly. she was there to twitch her eyebrow and sigh at the amount of ramen he consumed. She was there to scream in horror when he was thrown of the cliff, and she was there, sleeping soundly beside his bed when he was recovering from chakra exhaustion.

When he had woken up, she had hugged him, even cryed.

"Kei chan..." he could only utter her name as she disappeared.

The chair was replaced by the young Nara a few minutes later.

She had cheered him on when he fought the Hyuuga. For the first time in his life, he was proud that he won, and he was happy that she had been watching.

But why?

Later he would muse on how much of an idiot he was back then.

The Sandaime died.

She comforted him. For the first time in his life he had someone hug him. He cried that day.

She had decided to stay in Konoha.

Forever.

And no matter how much he asked why, she never gave an answer. He found out about it years later.

He left to get Tsunade. She had hugged him and given him a small bag.

Clothes.

Typical, she always hated his orange.

When he had come back, she wasn't there. A long term mission that lasted a month, or so he found out. She returned when he was in the hospital, again.

Sasuke had left.

He couldn't face Sakura. But Kei was always there to help him.

He left the village. She had kissed him then, through tears she had said that she beliaved in him. then she promptly hit him and yelled at him to come back in one piece or else she was ressurecting him and killing him again, in cold blood.

Jiraya had smiled.

Another baka blonde and a redhead harpy.

Who would have thought?

Jiraya wouldn't get the chance to see it, but Hatake Kakashi did, and now, looking at the smiling faces of a small blonde boy with blue eyes and another dirty blonde with silver eyes, he could say that he had fulfilled his duty as a sensei.

"Ne ne, Kaka-jiji, when is tou-chan gona be back?"

The silver haired jounin just ruffled his hair, and repeated the action with the other pouting boy so that Arashi wouldn't be left out. Both boy had equal looks of puzzlement, which was cute on the faces of the two three year old Namikaze Uzumakis'.

"Minato-kun, he should be back ah...in about...now."

The door opened and the rokudaime hokage stumbled in, nursing his head and grumbling something about 'red haired harpys'.

* * *

><p>so, what do you think?<p> 


End file.
